


The Presentation

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s about to give a presentation that is worth half of his grade for the semester. He can also hear his soulmate’s thoughts and she has a penchant for reading hardcore smut fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Presentation

Dean was nervous. He was shaking and sweaty and his palms were clammy. He wanted to get this over and done with. He needed to get it over with. Because once he did, he could forget about it and then things would look up and he’d be able to enjoy his weekend. But until then, he would be fidgety and think everyone was out to get him.

“Dude, would you relax?” his best friend, Cas, rolled his eyes. “You’re going to do just fine. You know everything there is to know about this.”

“I don’t do well with crowds, man,” Dean said with a shake of his head, rubbing his palms together.

“How are your thoughts?” Cas asked.

“She’s sleeping,” Dean answered, sighing in relief. “I’m hoping she won’t wake up in the middle of my presentation. She has this thing for—” Dean stopped himself from saying anything else. It wasn’t his place to tell Cas any personal details about his soulmate. That was only for Dean to know. Cas gave him an odd look but decided to leave the matter alone. Dean was already nervous enough.

“Well, fingers crossed she will,” said Cas, nodding towards the front of the room. “Because your name just got called.”

“Fuck,” Dean murmured under his breath, getting on his feet and rubbing his clammy hands on his jeans. This class presentation was a big deal and if he messed it up, he wouldn’t be able to graduate by the end of the semester.

He quickly set his presentation up and cleared his throat, his voice evening out with every sentence. It looked like today wouldn’t be one of those days.

There were days in which Dean could hear his soulmate’s thoughts, from what she was obsessing about to what made her nervous, mad, happy, and so on. He knew pretty much everything about her and he was pretty sure that she knew him inside out as well. It usually was a fun thing, to interact with her through his thoughts, but not today.

Dean knew that his soulmate had a thing for reading what she called hardcore smut fan-fiction stories. She’d fantasize about them and Dean would end up with a red tinge to his cheeks and too-tight pants in public. It was embarrassing and he often told her not to, to which she promised to be more careful about.

But things happened. She’d eventually succumb to temptation and he’d have to go home and take care of things himself. She would tease him about it later, which would in turn have him smile and just like that, he couldn’t be mad at her anymore.

Plus, there was also his porn situation. They had actually first ‘met’ through their thoughts while he was rubbing one off and watching a porn video. It had been embarrassing, to say the least, but she had laughed it off and told him about how she loved reading it instead of watching it. He thought her perfect and they had gotten along well after that.

Dean’s presentation was going smoothly, he wasn’t stuttering and her thoughts were still far away from his mind. He was close to stating his conclusion when words flitted across his vision.

She was reading smut and it was clearly affecting her. He could feel her arousal and how she yearned for Dean. How his touch was replaced by the character she was reading about. Dean bit his lip and suppressed a groan.

“Mr. Winchester?” the professor’s voice broke through his haze, brow furrowed with worry. “Is everything alright?”

Dean squeezed his legs together and nodded his head, wiping at the forming sweat on his forehead. “Y-Yes. Sorry. As I was saying—”

He had to get through this presentation. He needed an outstanding grade if he wanted to graduate. Trying to kick her thoughts out of his mind, he continued to present his last slides through a series of stammers and filler words. Everyone seemed puzzled by his change of demeanor, but Dean quickly said his last words and flew out of the classroom. He could talk to the professor tomorrow. Right now, he needed to get home.

Dean couldn’t stand it anymore. He had to see her, had to meet her. He had all this pent-up sexual frustration and needed to vent it.

_“We need to meet.”_

_“Okay. Where?”_

Dean was one of the lucky ones. His soulmate lived only an hour away. Why they hadn’t met before was a mystery to him. He guessed that with the both of them busy with school, they had never brought it up and a year had passed already since their first shared thoughts.

After a few more exchanged thoughts, he agreed to meet with her that same evening at her favorite restaurant. Once again, Dean felt nervous and couldn’t stop biting his thumbnail at the thought of finally laying eyes on her.

Time ticked by slowly as he waited for it to be 5pm so he could drive to their place of meeting. Dean decided to hell with it and climbed into his car, revving the engine and peeling out of the dorm’s parking lot. He arrived to the restaurant thirty minutes before they had agreed and quickly asked the hostess for a table for two.

Once he had sat down, Dean’s eyes flitted across the restaurant. What if she didn’t like him? What if things didn’t work out? Sure, they were soulmates, things were destined to work out. But every now and then he’d hear about those that couldn’t make it work between them, who broke up and lived the rest of their lives alone.

Dean didn’t want that to happen. He wanted her to love him just as much as he knew he now loved her. He wanted this to work out more than anything in the world.

Before he could think of anything else, her thoughts invaded his mind and he could see the restaurant from her point of view. He sat straight and looked towards the entrance, he knew she was walking in.

* * *

 

Your heart was beating erratically and you swallowed thickly as you tried not to stumble on your way into the restaurant. Today was the day that would decide the rest of your life. On this evening depended your happiness with the one you would call your soulmate.

You had only seen his thoughts, had witness his emotions and knew things he never told anybody. But you had never physically seen him. And it scared you that you wouldn’t like him, or that he wouldn’t like you.

Once you made your way to where the hostess was at, you knew he was aware that you had arrived. You couldn’t stop yourself from looking around, searching for him.

Your eyes stopped near the back of the restaurant and your breath stopped. A handsome, tall man was looking back at you with the same awe etched on your face. He had gotten on his feet and was walking towards you with his mouth agape.

You met him in the middle, your bodies longing to be closer as you felt a pull like no other beckoning you to jump into his arms. But this was a public place, you couldn’t do that. And God knows what he’d think of you if you did decide to do that.

“There’s nothing I would like more,” he said with a chuckle, startling you.

You realized too late that he was a witness to your thoughts and winced. “Oh, you heard that.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, holding out his hand. “Dean Winchester.”

His hand was warm and clammy as you took it. You knew he was embarrassed about him but you rolled your eyes and laughed. You were just as nervous as he was. “Y/N Y/L/N,” you introduced yourself.

“I know we’re supposed to eat, but—”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” you interrupted him.

“Great,” he grinned, grabbing your hand and intertwining your fingers, pulling you with him towards the restaurant’s front doors.

You smiled at him as you emerged from the building, feeling complete as he pulled you into his embrace and placed a kiss on your forehead.

All your fears at meeting him ebbed away, leaving behind a deep satisfaction and happiness. You were home.


End file.
